


We Been Known

by WarmthOfRain



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - High School, Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, Bisexual Jace Wayland, Cheerleader Magnus Bane, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, High School, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), Isabelle Lightwood Ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Not Beta Read, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Quarterback Alec Lightwood, Queer Themes, References to Friends (TV), Romantic Fluff, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Supportive Jace Wayland, Supportive Magnus Bane, Supportive Siblings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmthOfRain/pseuds/WarmthOfRain
Summary: “I mean, I’m… you’re okay that I’m gay?” Alec asks, completely dazed now.“Dude, that’s just so...you know? I couldn’t have even guessed!” Jace shakes his head.“It’s like, brand new information!” Isabelle adds on.Alec stills and stares at them both, and can see their barely contained laughter.“You already knew, didn’t you?” He deadpans.Jace bursts into laughter while Isabelle almost touches her thumb and forefinger together in a gesture and says “A little bit, yeah.”//Or, Alec is ready to come out to his siblings... Only, it doesn't go quite as he expected.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Maryse Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Robert Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maia Roberts/Jace Wayland, Maryse Lightwood/Robert Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	We Been Known

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DAIOSTIEL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAIOSTIEL/gifts).



> This is a gift, as you can see, for Atlas, because he didn't get to have a name ceremony. So, they get this instead. Halleluujah, this is crap but don't kill me, bitch. 
> 
> This is what I would like my coming out to my siblings would be like, because I know I'll never get that. So, to anyone who feels like they can't come out to their siblings, just know that Iz and Jace wholly support you, and are proud of y'all. <3

The piercing sound of a phone ringing is enough to wake the dead, when Alec groggily opens his eyes and closes them immediately, due to the assaulting light from the windows.

“Why is it so early?” he mumbles, blindly reaching for his phone.

Oh, it shows 9:30 on a Saturday, so maybe not so early. It also shows that the culprit in waking him up is his little sister.

He almost drops the damn thing, but manages to catch it, while he hears the person next to him groan and turn to their side, pillow going to their face.

Alec accepts the call, making sure to say “Hey, Izzy.” not too loud, but loud enough so Magnus can hear.

He can feel Magnus’ arm snake around his waist as he stills, clearly listening now.

“ _Big brother. Finally. I was beginning to assemble your tombstone. ‘Died by the hands of his sister who stabbed him with the heel of her shoe’._ ” 

Alec frowns. “What are you talking about?”

An exasperated sigh.

“ _I’ve called you like a billion times last night. I gave up after 12 and figured you’d call me back in the morning._ ”

“At 9?” Alec groans, falling back to the pillows, a hand going up to his hair to brush them away.

Magnus’ hold on him tightens, like he thinks Alec would get up and leave.

As if.

“ _It’s Saturday. It’s the 15th of November._ ” Isabelle tells him, voice clear as day.

Alec’s eyes widen. “Oh, right. Crap.”

“ _You forgot, didn’t you? Alec, I swear on my best pair of Gucci leather boots, if you’re somewhere hungover and telling me you won’t make it-_ ” 

Alec scrambles to sit and Magnus peers up at him beneath his incredibly long lashes, nose scrunching up but eyebrows raised in question. Alec silently shakes his head.

“I’ll be there in…” he checks the clock again, “2 hours, tops. You’ve got the gift, right?”

“ _Duh._ ” Isabelle says. “ _You’re a fucking disaster. Call me from the road. Where are you, anyways?_ ”

Alec says “Goodbye, Iz.” and hangs up, tossing the phone aside.

And even though it will take him 10 minutes to shower, 5 to get dressed, 15 to eat and drink coffee and an hour and a half to get to New York, he still pulls the blanket over himself as well as Magnus, snuggling up to his warm body.

“What’s today?” Magnus asks, barely audible. 

Alec can feel the scruff on Magnus’ jaw brush against his collarbone. Can feel their legs tangled together in a mess between the sheets and the blanket. He can feel his own heart move to a steady rhythm, after the initial shock of almost forgetting what today is, wash away. 

“My parents’ anniversary. I gotta go.” Alec tells him, sorrowful.

“Oh,” Magnus breathes out. It tickles at Alec’s neck and he looks down, where Magnus is resting his chin on Alec’s chest, kissing a trail with careful precision.

“How much time?”

There’s a glint in Magnus’ eyes and Alec smirks. “Between everything I have to do and the drive there? Like a minute and a half.”

Magnus clicks his tongue. “I can work with that.”

Alec laughs and lets his arms go to Magnus’ sides, pulling the boy on top of him so he can kiss his jawline. Magnus sighs, when Alec’s lips make contact.

“I’m gonna tell them. Today, I think. Jace and Iz.” Alec mumbles. 

Magnus stills a bit, but Alec continues to press soft kisses onto Magnus’ jawline and neck, moving to his collarbone.

“Really?” Magnus’ voice is laced with hesitation, “You don’t have to.” 

Alec lets his hands glide from Magnus’ lower back to his shoulders and down again, further south and Magnus raises a brow.

“I want to.” Alec says and Magnus lets out a small chuckle.

“Was that referring to what I was saying or something else?” he asks when Alec’s hips move smoothly under his.

“Both.”

Magnus laughs, before Alec pulls him down into a kiss that’s not so feather-light anymore. His legs trap Magnus in, going around his waist and pressing Magnus further against his unclothed body.

“Me, too.” Magnus tells him, before he leans down to capture Alec’s lips again, ignoring the blaring of his own alarm going off on the nightstand.

They’ve got time. 

//

“Ah, there he is, look who rose from the dead.” Isabelle is tapping her feet, clad in sleek, black Louis Vuitton boots, leaning onto the doorway of the restaurant they’re supposed to have the dinner in. 

She flicks her long, curly hair to the side, hot-red lips quirking into an amused smile.

“I might’ve risen from the dead, but you’re the one leading the ranks. Why do you look so morbid?” Alec snaps back, but he can’t help but smile when he sees his siblings.

Jace barks a laugh, waving a finger towards him. “Don’t make her un-alive you. She worked for like 3 hours on that outfit.” 

Isabelle leans up, even though she’s taller on those heels, she’s still shorter than Alec, and hugs him.

“This is a fucking masterpiece,” she then gestures to her boots, that cover her legs all the way to her thighs and the black, sparkling swater dress, that both leave just a smidge of pale skin to be seen between them. 

“3 hours?” Is what Ales says to that, turning to Jace and patting him on the back as they hug.

The blonde nods, he’s in very simple blue, faded jeans with a white sweater on top of a light-blue dress-shirt. “It’s not like it’s their 20th or something. It’s like…” Jace scrunches up his nose in what Alec knows is his ‘trying to do math’ face, “17th.”

Isabelle clicks her tongue. “Idiot, it’s 18th.”

Jace seems unfazed. 

Alec is now wringing his hands nervously. Not because of the dinner, but what comes after. 

He knows he made the choice, and he will go through with it, but seeing his siblings’ playful banter, he can’t help but think of how they will react to his… reveal.

“Alec?” Isabelle asks and steps up, hands going to Alec’s collar to pull it down better. 

He chose to wear a simple dark-blue dress-shirt with a dotted print, a black suit jacket on top and black skinny jeans.

Izzy is eyeing said jeans disapprovingly, but makes no comment. 

“Shall we?” Jace asks, faking a British accent and Alec takes Izzy’s elbow to interlock with his arm, and they stride in.

The restaurant is pretty fancy, fancy enough to make Alec feel slightly claustrophobic with all the people sitting inside, drinking wine and having a fine-dining evening.

“Over there,” Iz whispers, guiding them through and towards their parents table.

Maryse Lightwood stands up, wearing a stunning red dress that reaches her knees and black heels. Her earrings jingle against her cheeks as she leans in, trying to hug them all at once.

“Can’t breathe, suffocating,” Jace gasps, when their mother’s grip only tightens.

“Leave some for me,” their father, Robert, says, smiling at them and pulling Izzy away into his embrace.

Once they’ve all hugged (and Jace complains for a total of two times about it), they take their seats.

Alec finds having dinner with his family slightly more tense this time. He knows it’s all in his head - he has always enjoyed these meals with his family before. 

He just can’t keep going over the speech he’s going to give his siblings later on.

“So, how’s the team doing this year?” Robert asks, of course, and Jace and Alec look up while Izzy makes a ‘booooring’ face.

“And darling, how are the cheerleaders doing?” Maryse comes to her rescue, while Alec and Jace talk to their dad about their school’s football team.

Being in high school is not as intimidating as Alec had originally thought. He knew that being gay would probably make life harder for him, especially when no one knew. Or rather, despite of that.

But finding Magnus, accidentally to some degree, had turned it into a much better experience than he could’ve hoped for. 

But it’s been almost three months, and Alec knows he can’t hide this forever. He’s not even sure what he’s so afraid of. 

Still, he knows that he wants to tell at least his siblings - Alec wants to be able to show Magnus off. His boyfriend deserves that.

Jace waves his hands around, re-enacting a touchdown, almost knocking over a glass and Alec says “Idiot,” while Jace ignores him and Robert smiles.

“So, how’s your love life?” Maryse asks them all, pinning her children down with a hawk-eye look.

“Mom,” Jace groans, leaning back.

“Come now, why haven’t we seen anyone at our place lately? I thought you had a good thing with that Maia girl, Jace?”

“Maia and I are just friends, mom.” Jace looks morbid, but Alec snickers.

“Yeah, friends.” he mocks and Jace kicks his leg from under the table.

Isabelle rolls her eyes, smiling at mom. “You know me. I have no time for romance.” 

“I bet if we ask Simon, he’d say something different.” Alec says to Jace conversationally.

“Oh, bet.” Jace nods, smirking at Isabelle.

“You two knuckleheads wouldn’t spot romance if it hit you in the head with a five-pound weight.” she says calmly, drinking from her glass.

“Hey!” Jace protests, but Alec sets a hand on his shoulder.

“No, no. She’s right,” he says almost morbidly and Maryse laughs.

When it’s three hours later, Alec has almost forgotten about his plans, but as their mother hugs them goodbye, the gnawing anticipation starts to sink in again. 

His heart is pounding like crazy by the time they’ve sent their parents off in a cab.

“Phew, I could use a shot. Or two.” Isabelle says dramatically.

“Back to ours? Or, Alec, you wanna host? We were at ours last year.” Jace asks.

Alec ponders over that.

Isabelle, Jace and he used to live together near the campus, their parents helping them pay rent for their own apartment. But when Alec started to go out with Magnus secretly, he needed a new place.

“We can go to my place.” Alec concedes. Magnus wasn’t going to be back from New Haven for another day, since it was the weekend, and this way Alec wouldn’t have to take a cab from Jace and Izzy’s place, should things go… sideways.

They make it in record time, because Jace, in the middle of their walk, announces he needs to pee.

Usually, it takes them 20 minutes, but this time they make it in 13.

“How do you manage in those heels?” Alec complains, plopping down on the couch as soon as they get in, Jace dashing towards the bathroom.

“It’s my inner awesomeness. It helps me defeat pain.” Isabelle says, taking her boots off by the door.

Alec gets out the vodka, only alcohol that they all tolerate, more or less, and fills three shot glasses, handing one to Iz.

“Hey, dude, how come you have two toothbrushes?” Jace asks, coming out. He takes the third glass from the table. “One for the morning and one for the evening?” He snorts at his own lame joke.

Isabelle lands on the couch graciously, but Alec looks from her to Jace, slowly panicking.

Okay, just breathe, it’s Iz and Jace, for fucks sake.

“Um, well. One of them is not mine.” he says cautiously.

“Oh?” Jace stops mid-movement, looking pretty comical while trying to sit down but not quite touching the couch yet.

“Um, so, I have something to tell you guys…” Alec starts.

Izzy exchanges looks with Jace, who slowly lowers himself onto the couch. “You know you can tell us anything.” Isabelle tells him, smiling brightly.

That settles something in Alec, but before he can say anything, Jace says “If you killed someone, I have fake passports ready to go.” He downs his shot and sets it on the table.

“And if you need us to sell drugs that you’ve been hiding, I have some connections back at school.” Isabelle tells him helpfully, now smirking. She makes a small face after downing her own shot.

“Okay, one,” Alec starts, “I am kind of scared that you just said that,” he points to them both, “Two, it’s nothing illegal. Well, it is in some countries, I guess, but that’s not the point…”

“Alec, dude, what the fuck are you on about?” Jace asks, squinting at him.

“I’m, uh… kind of…”

“Alec, bro, spit it out, jesus.” Isabelle tells him, now sounding concerned and Alec takes a sharp breath.

He downs the shot, feeling the vodka slide down his throat in a burning fashion, and lets out a sharp breath. 

“I’m… gay.”

There’s a few seconds of silence, as Alec observes their faces.

Isabelle is staring at him, wide-eyed and she looks as if she’s… trying to suppress a smile.

Even a grin.

Jace tilts his head. “Okay, so maybe ‘spit it out’ isn’t really his thing?” he asks, turning to Isabelle.

“That’s the first thing you say?” Alec asks, appalled.

Isabelle snorts. “Alec,” she then starts gently. 

But Jace cuts in. “Dude, seriously? I thought you were like… strictly into girls. Man, I’ve even got a girl set up for you from school…”

He sounds overly excited and surprised, while Isabelle says with an even and overly serious tone “Alec, we love you for who you are. I’m so proud of you, you cute little bean,” she flings herself onto Alec on the couch and grabs his neck in a vice-like grip.

“I mean, I’m… you’re okay that I’m gay?” Alec asks, completely dazed now.

“Dude, that’s just so...you know? I couldn’t have even guessed!” Jace shakes his head.

“It’s like, brand new information!” Isabelle adds on.

Alec stills and stares at them both, and can see their barely contained laughter.

“You already knew, didn’t you?” He deadpans.

Jace bursts into laughter while Isabelle almost touches her thumb and forefinger together in a gesture and says “A little bit, yeah.”

Alec hides his face into his hands. “Oh for fucks sake, how even-”

“It’s so fucking obvious, Alec.” Isabelle says, while Jace nods.

“I’ve seen you check out guys more than I’ve checked out girls, and that’s saying a lot, considering I swing both ways.” his brother says.

Alec’s mouth drops open. “Wait… you… what??”

Jace shrugs and leans back, looking smug. 

Isabelle raises her hand mockingly, “Okay, if we're all coming clean here…”

“You’ve got to be kidding?” Alec says, jumping up in exasperation. “You,” he points at Isabelle, “You, you’re both- I’m so confused!”

“Not the first time, I can imagine,” Isabelle says knowingly.

Alec groans.

“Dude, does this mean we can check out guys together?” Jace asks and Alec looks horrified.

“No, never. Never will I ever do that with you, Jace. Jesus christ, what the fuck-”

“You literally have no gaydar, like whatsoever.” Isabelle comments and Alec shoots her a glare.

“Wait, what’s with the second toothbrush, then?” Jace asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

Alec remembers why he’s coming out to these dumbasses in the first place. 

“I’m dating Magnus.” it comes out so much easier, because he’s just learned that his siblings are also queer and that softens his own anxiousness.

“I’m shocked,” Isabelle says dramatically.

“Magnus? The glittery cheerleading captain? MAGNUS?” Jace says, sarcastic and surprised at the same time.

Alec throws his hands in the air. “How the fuck did you even know?” he brushes one hand through his hair, feeling tired.

He plops down on the couch again and Isabelle laughs, scooting closer. She tries to kiss Alec on the forehead, while he swats her away.

“Hun’, I’m the co-captain of the cheerleaders. As for you being gay… you’re not exactly subtle, dear brother.”

Jace snorts. “Yeah, remember that time when we went to the club and he stayed home to watch Pirates of the Caribbean? When we came home you were just making heart-eyes at Johnny Depp.”

“What?” Alec asks weakly, “That’s...how did you even get anything from that? And I wasn’t making heart-eyes…”

“Just like you did with Magnus.” Isabelle nods. “And the poor guy did everything to show he was interested, and you were just an oblivious little-”

Alec interrupts her, “Wait, you knew? You knew for so long?”

“Alec,” Jace says now, and his tone is serious, Alec can tell it’s not fake this time, “We wanted you to be ready on your own accord. Obviously we suspected but we didn’t want to pressure you into telling us.”

“Besides, we thought you knew. About me and Jace. It’s not like we hide it.” Isabelle adds.

“How would I know?” Alec asks, clearly shocked and Jace raises an eyebrow.

“Are you kidding? See, this is the result when you don’t join us for parties. You miss out on us making out with guys-”

“And girls,” Isabelle interrupts. 

“I think I need to lie down,” Alec tells them, doing just that and Isabelle snorts, patting his shoulder while scooting closer.

“Alec.” Jace now says, smiling a little. “We’ve known, yes, but that doesn’t mean anything because you chose to tell us now. And we accept you in any way you are - and we’re proud of you, bro.”

Alec opens his eyes, seeing his siblings beam at him.

“And I thought this would be awkward.” he says sarcastically and Isabelle laughs.

He looks from his sister to his brother and frowns. “How long have you known?”

“What?” Jace counters, “That we’re bi? That you’re gay? That you’re dating Magnus?”

Alec feels his head spin. “All of it.”

Isabelle exchanges a look with Jace. “Well, for me it was that party where Jace and I both kissed the same girl.”

“What?!” Alec bolts upright, eyeing them. “You didn’t.”

Jace seems embarrassed, and that’s saying a lot for him. “Yeah, well, that was an accident.”

“We were all very drunk.” Isabelle allows, seemingly not at all embarrassed herself, but that’s Iz for you.

“And Jace?” Alec now asks. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice.”

Jace snorts. “Alec, you have eyes but you don’t really use them, other than for ogling Magnus.”

“Piss off.”

“Classy,” Isabelle says, her feet going up on the table. Alec glares at her pointedly but she doesn’t budge.

“I don’t know, dude, I’ve always known but nothing happened until last year.” Jace tells them and Isabelle nods knowingly.

“So you knew and you never told me?” Alec asks, now a little bit hurt. But then again, who is he to judge?

“Man, I thought you knew. Should’ve known you were as oblivious towards us as you were towards yourself.” 

Alec rubs his eyes, sighing. He stares at Jace, his small smile and Isabelle’s assuring features and gets up. “I need coffee.”

After about 15 minutes, they’re snuggled up on the couch, watching something on netflix that none of them are paying attention to.

“So, you and Magnus. How long has this been going on?” Jace asks and Alec has the decency to blush.

“Like 2 months?” he ventures and Isabelle falls right into the trap.

“Try like three.”

“I knew it!” Alec points an accusing finger at her, “You’ve been spying on us, haven’t you?”

“Spying? I just happened to pass by some of your dates,” Isabelle says nonchalantly.

“Very believable.” Jace adds. Isabelle pinches him and the blonde yelps.

“What is this? Am I in a rom-com?” Alec asks, exasperated.

“I wouldn’t watch it. The plot is too boring. Kind of homophobic, if you ask me.” Jace tells him, earning a glare from Alec.

“What I want to know,” Isabelle spares a deadly glance at Jace before averting her eyes back to Alec, “Is how you even managed to keep this a ‘secret’? No one else knows, to my knowledge.”

Jace tilts his head. “Yeah, teach us, master.”

Alec throws a pillow at him. “I have my own place. And Magnus’ parents house is in New Haven. We just go wherever we can be alone.”

“But at school?” Isabelle asks, wiggling her eyebrows. “The bleachers?”

“Please tell me you’re not one of those…” Jace trails, but Alec ducks his head, as he blushes.

Jace goes feral. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood!” He yells, going to his knees on the couch and hands raised in a form of prayer towards the ceiling, “You are NOT one of those horny teenagers that go to make-out behind the bleachers! I’m un-siblinging you!”

“Un-what?” Isabelle interrupts, but Jace goes on.

“A disgrace!”

Alec rolls his eyes. “Try and tell me you haven’t done that. Go on.”

Jace’s hand goes to his own chest in shock. “Why, I never!” he says in a British accent and Isabelle laughs.

“Sure, tough guy.” she retorts, “Annabelle Meyers? Cody Lambert? Hanna McFarthing? Any of these ring a bell?”

“I’m a gentleman. We made out ON the bleachers, not BEHIND them.” Jace says, very pleased with himself and Isabelle throws up her hands.

“Can we not?” Alec asks weakly, but Jace gives him a glare.

“I bet it was you who dragged him there, too. I mean, Magnus is all for show, but you strike me as a horny gay.” Jace shakes his head.

Isabelle laughs out loud now, but adds on, “Yeah, Magnus probably didn’t even want to go.”

“For your information, he did too. And I’m not a horny gay.” Alec protests, but Jace ignores him.

“I bet Alec is the type of gay who is all shy about it when his man isn’t here, but when Magnus is there, he just can’t stop eye-fucking.” Jace tells Isabelle, who nods in agreement.

“Guys…” Alec tries, but his siblings ignore him.

“I can see that happening.” Isabelle points out, but Alec shoves her with his foot.

“Oi, fuckers. I’m right here.”

“We know,” Jace says, putting a hand on Alec’s leg and schooling his face into a compassionate one (though he’s holding back laughter so it’s more of a grimace), “And we acknowledge your pain.”

“But we just don’t care.” Isabelle snorts and Jace laughs, when Alec flips them off.

“Is he a good kisser? I’ve always wondered.” Isabelle asks.

“Me, too.” Jace joins in.

Alec groans. “God, what did I do to deserve siblings like these?”

“I think God most definitely won’t hear you with dicks in your mouth.”

“Jace!”

Isabelle shrieks with laughter when Alec gets up to chase the blonde around the apartment.

A phone rings and before Alec can do anything, Isabelle dives for it.

Then commences a few minutes of them all in a pile, trying to answer the call.

“Iz- Fuck off!” Alec yells, when she rolls off him and holds the phone out of reach.  
Jace snatches it and Isabelle protests.

“Ooo, it’s the boyfriend,” Jace says and Alec is on his feet quicker than lightning, kicking him in the shin and making Jace drop the phone with a shout.

“Ow, fucking dick...low blow…” Jace moans, holding onto his hurt leg, while Isabelle dusts herself off.

“Low would’ve been-” Alec says, pointing towards Jace’s crotch with the ringing phone.

Jace’s eyes go wide. “You wouldn’t have.”

Alec rolls his eyes and before he takes the call, he eyes them. “One word, even a breath, and I’m telling mom and dad about April 26.”

Isabelle glares at him. “Motherf- Fine.”

Jace sits on the couch, defeated and mockingly zips his lips.

Alec takes the call.

“Magnus, hi.” he breathes out.

“ _Alexander. I hope this isn’t a bad time, but I hadn’t heard from you in a while and well… Just wanted to check in._ ”

As he hears Magnus talk, his lips form a grin unknowingly. Only when he looks up and sees the smug faces of his siblings, does he turn around, hiding his face from them.

“I’m fine. Good, actually.”

“ _Yeah?_ ” Magnus’ voice is soft in his ear and Alec holds the phone closer “ _That’s good. I’m glad._ ”

Magnus doesn’t ask anything and Alec’s heart warms at that - Magnus always knows him so much better than he does himself. Magnus comforts him with his words, makes sure he feels okay, but doesn’t press until Alec is ready to talk.

And right now, Alec doesn’t care that Jace and Isabelle are there.

“It went really well, by the way.” he says, not really giving anything away. He could be talking about the dinner with their parents, for all they know.

“ _That’s amazing. I’m so happy for you, and proud, baby._ ” Magnus tells him, the praise evident in his voice and Alec melts.

“Um, they actually knew already. About you, too.” he says in a lower voice, walking away from the couch. 

“ _Oh, Alec._ ” Magnus huffs a small laugh, “ _I’m not surprised._ ”

Alec rolls his eyes. “Don’t you start, too.”

Magnus laughs a bit louder now and Alec’s grin grows wider.

“ _I won’t. I’m just happy for you._ ”

“I’m happy for us.” Alec adds and there’s a moment of silence, before he hears Magnus let out a breath.

“ _Me, too, darling._ ”

“Hey, lovebirds! How goes the secret dating?” Isabelle shouts from the couch and Alec turns on his heel to burn her through the furniture with his gaze.

It doesn’t work and he’s instead greeted with a wide smirk on her behalf and Jace’s thumbs up.

“ _Tell them it would be better if they’d stop interrupting our sexy phone time._ ” Magnus’ words are said louder on purpose, Alec knows, so the others could hear, and Jace gags.

“Oh, hell nah.” he says, exaggerating his words, but Isabelle giggles.

“I gotta go. See you tomorrow?” Alec asks and hears Magnus hum.

“ _I’m still in New Haven until Monday, remember? But I’ll see you at school._ ”

“Oh, school. Right.” Alec tells him, deflating a little.

He stays quiet for only a few seconds, but somehow, Magnus can sense his discomfort.

“ _Hey,_ ” Magnus tells him, quiet and soft, “ _You don’t need to worry about that. Like you said, you wanted your siblings to know. We don’t have to let anyone else know. I kind of liked the secret part of our relationship._ ” Magnus is joking now, but Alec knows he’s trying to make Alec feel better, not addressing his own actual feelings.

Feelings Alec is very aware about.

“No, that’s okay. As long as you’re by my side, I think I could do just about anything.” He says and Isabelle cooes, while Jace dramatically clutches his heart.

Alec rolls his eyes.

“ _Aww. Except get rid of the spiders?_ ” Magnus teases and Alec bites his lip as he smiles.

“Yeah, I’m not ready to tackle those things. I’ve got you for that.”

“ _And for other things, I hope._ ” Magnus jokes with a flirty tone, but Alec feels his ears go red a little.

“Magnus.” He admonishes, but the other boy laughs through the phone.

“ _I was only talking about taking you out on dates...kissing._ ” Magnus says smoothly and before Alec can stop him, he continues, “ _Among other things._ ”

Alec stares up at the ceiling, feeling the gazes of his siblings on him as he turns red all over. “You’re killing me.”

“ _I hope not. That would be very counterproductive considering my intentions for you._ ” Magnus replies.

Alec shakes his head, a dopey grin forming on his face. “I’ll see you on Monday.”

“ _Can’t wait, babe. See you then._ ”

They hang up and Alec stares at the phone, with a stupid smile on his face.

“Wow, he’s a goner.” Jace comments.

“Get a load of this simp.” Isabelle adds, pointing a thumb at him. 

“You’re both a disgrace to our family, no wonder mom loves me the most.” Alec tells them.

This initiates a pillow fight, which Jace wins, just because he manages to tackle Alec while Isabelle throws up her hands in answer to Jace’s threat of destroying her boots with the lighter in his hands.

“My stomach hurts,” Isabelle complains, getting up while Jace lets Alec go.

“I haven’t laughed that much in a while.” Alec tells them, feeling his own abs.

Jace holds up the lighter. “Balcony?”

Alec never smokes, unless it’s with Iz and Jace. It’s a secret pact, both for him and Iz. Jace is a smoker, but sometimes, when they’d hang out, just the three of them, Jace would share and they’d take up the offer - it was like a ritual of their own little cult.

Alec snorts at the thought - now it’s a little gay cult.

His balcony is small, fitting only two chairs, one which Isabelle takes, throwing her long legs over the edge of the balcony, while Jace sits on the other, legs stretched out in front of him. 

Alec leans on the edge of the balcony between them, so he can face the two.

Jace gives them the cigarettes and Alec lights everyone’s for them. 

After the first exhale, Iz says “Alec, no joke, though. We’re really happy for you. And Magnus, too.”

Alec catches the glint in her eyes, the true smile she gives him, as Jace nods along, flicking his cig. “Yeah, you know we are. We’ll always be here.”

Alec feels his throat go sore, not because of the smoke, but the feelings pent up in him trying to surface, but he swallows them down. No way is he going to cry today - it’s been too great of a day to do that.

“Thank you,” He croaks out instead, ducking his head a little.

“And should you need some dating tips, I can help you out. I could totally be your wingman.” Jace tells him.

Alec pulls a face. “No. And I don’t need a wingman, I already have Magnus.”

“Ah, yes, but a wingman to help you keep him.” Jace says wistfully.

Isabelle snorts. “Yeah, Mr. I change my partners faster than I change socks.”

Jace nudges her. “I’m not that bad.”

Isabelle winks.

Alec stares at them bickering for another moment, while the stars blink in and out of existence and thanks whatever entity there is for his siblings.

He couldn’t ask for a better family.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Sup mah fellow Yees and Haws?
> 
> Yes, this fic was kinda crappy, but needed to be written, because I had a writers block. Hopefully, that's gone now. If you still liked this trash, lemme know in the comments, and you can also find me on:
> 
> Wattpad: WarmthOfRain  
> Instagram: warmthofrain  
> Twitter: rain_warmth  
> Tumblr: malecbaby
> 
> Peace out, bitches *throws peace signs*


End file.
